


Making Love Out Of Nothing At All

by Impalababycakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A not brothers fic, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Closeted Dean, Closeted Sam Winchester, Dean has no friggin morals bless him he is so slutty, Dirty Dancing, Drug Addict Sam Winchester, First Time, From Sex to Love, Frotting, Hotel Sex, Hypersexuallity, Jealousy, Junkie Sam, Lap dancing, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, OH MY GOD THEY WERE ‘ROOMMATES’, Other, Prostitute Dean, Repressed Dean, Satyraiasis, Sex Club, Stripper Dean, Substance Abuse, Suppressed Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Big Bang 2017 (Supernatural), and they were ROOMMATES, blowjob, bottom!Dean, intercourse, our first fic, violent themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalababycakes/pseuds/Impalababycakes
Summary: They met at a college party, the next day Dean was in his bed. They started out the freshman year moving into a place and though Dean had never shared a space with anyone that was not family, he thought he was an amazing roommate.And as their friendship develops so do feelings but they have secrets and make a future that ruins them both, from one bad decision to the next. bad shit added up and soon what could have been ’love’ was forbidden.The two had a secrets: Dean worked at a strip club and though he told himself he’s there because it pays well for rent, he loved sex to the point it became a very dangerous hobbyMeanwhile Sam struggled with his own addiction, drugs and alcohol, he started falling behind on his studies and love begins to tear him apart, he was no longer the son his parents wanted.Despite the dark days, Sam finds it's not just drugs he's addicted to There’s a certain green eyed, messy haired, freckled faced, stripper named Chérie with a amarath colored mascarade mask, and fake french accent.It could have been any stranger at that strip club, it could have been any love affair, but the universe has a way of bringing these two idiots together and it’s not done with them yet.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean/Jess, Dean/unknown female, Dean/unknown male, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Sam/Chérie, Sam/Jess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Story Introduction - Character Introduction - Art

  
  


_**~AND I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU DO IT, MAKING LOVE OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL~** _

**SONGS WILL ALWAYS BE LINKED, OR SIMPLY MENTIONED (THEY HAVE A CUE)** **The Fic is not the same without the music that inspired the whole thing. I HIGHLy Recommend, Wink wonk.**

_**About The Writers:** _

_**Grey (TheImpalaBoys) :** _

_**Writes For Dean’s Parts/Perspective Pieces** _

_**Serry (Impalababycakes)** _

_**Writes For Sam’s Parts/Perspective Pieces/All Other Supporting Characters/In Charge Of The Artwork/Covers/Editing/Adding detail/** _ _**Everything Else (Basically I’m Dead) :D** _

_**  
About The Writers Style:** _

_**This story was written as a character driven story, not plot driven, we had no plot going into it, the only thing we established was Dean is a stripper, that’s it, nothing else.** _

_**Sam and Dean made their own story which is why they are such a chaotic mess.** _

**_—_ **

_**Past and Present Tense switches constantly (within the same paragraph at times) because it's just how we write and sometimes I don’t catch mistakes.  
** _ _**  
We have lines separating Sam/Dean’s perspectives to distinguish who wrote what and because sometimes the two characters are slow and out of sync.** _ _**  
** _

_**Ex:** _

_**It will be written that Dean experiences something first  
  
** _

_**There will be lines v  
  
_____________** _

_**And then it will be written as Sam experiencing that same thing or replying to that same person** _

  
—

_**When dialogue is in ( ) That’s another character’s that is not the current character in perspective, ex:** _  
  


_**Dean: ”The Quick, Brown, Fence Jumped Over The Lazy Dog.” (“That doesn’t make any fucking sense!”) < Sam **_

_**And last but not least, every character that is not Sam and Dean (Because these are our babies) They will have a ‘ > ‘ beside their dialogue.   
  
** _

_**We're not professionals, surprise surprise and I have not had time to fully beta the fic myself. :( I think I've beta'd it up to chapter 5 or so, or 4, and even beta'ing it I still don't catch some spelling errors, so there's a lot of them, probably.** _

_**I'm also constantly making the chapters more constructive and filling plot holes (adding in details and what not)** _

_**WHY I CHOSE TO NOT GIVE THIS AN ARCHIVE WARNING:** _

_**Because if I marked this as non/con it’s a natural response for the reader to see that and think It’s Dean forcing Sam or vise versa** _

**_I will put the warning here instead and talk about what to expect._ **

**_1\. A Graphic Fight (That leaves a character hospitalized)_ **

**_2\. Attempted Drug Overdose and misuse or drugs and alcohol_ **

**_3._ ** **_Gang Rape (Implied Only, Not descriptive)_ **

_**4\. Dubious Consent Between Sam and Dean (They’re both questioning things, only because they don’t know what they’re doing and they’re crazy)  
** _

**Dean Andrews**

_Age 19–23_

_Bisexual (Closeted)_

_Shortie_

_Quarter Back_

_Taking French_

_Stripper_

_Bratty_

_Facade:Narcissist_

_ Repressed  _

_ Blond Hair (Until color) _

_ Long hair (Until buzz) _

_ Slutty Boy _

_ Satyromaniac _

_** D.A ** . _

_ _

**_ Sam Winchester_**

_Age 18–22_

_Bisexual (Closeted)_

_Tall Bean_

_Law Student_

_Taking Latin_

_Summer Bookshop_

_Respectful_

_Facade: A Good Son_

_Suppressed_

_Brown Hair  
_

_Long Hair_

_Reserved_

_Drug Addict_

**_S.W._ **

**__ **

  
...

_**Some Art I Illustrated For The Fic** _

_**(Back in 2017) Yeah, almost 3 years ago and it’s still not completely beta’d HAH.** _

  
  
  
  



	2. STANFORD UNIVERSITY

(PLAY: "LOST IN LOVE" on)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/6MfVSA5iKBPHzo6RGARjL0?si=EZX7qL52QXe76EUYvo1jmw)

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/-9IafjRU9t0)

It was a sweltering summer day as Dean began setting up the Football table. His team has been running low on new members, and he tried everything else to get new players. But this was college and there were a lot of guys who had a _foot_ up their ass. 

He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced at the sweat that trickled down his forehead, he could really use one of those handheld cooling fans. 

_Today's gonna be a long one, that's for sure._

He wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt, seeing it drenched, he took it off and tossed it on his bag. 

It felt good to be out under the sun, apart from the little shade. He finished putting out the flyers and leaned against the lamppost, watching the freshies scurry around.

Dean wished he was the one with the only table out on the campus grounds, but no, there were at least 30 more lined up all along the walkway.

At the beginning of the year, It's where everyone makes and joins clubs, all these bright-eyed, fresh out of high school kids just finding an extra thing to keep their sad little virgin asses busy. 

Dean's eyes wondered to the table across the way, where a sorority girl just planted her butt down and reads through her papers, rehearsing her lines for when that unexpected person pops by. 

When she caught Dean's eyes, he pretended to check his phone and scroll through an empty open note. 

_Rehearsed lines? Clubs are a fucking cult_. Dean shunned the girl, even when she tried to get him to look and acts as if she's not there waving her hand. 

As much as Dean _hated_ the competition, it left him without complaint; he had a fair share of fit guys and hot girls walking his way. 

Dean winked and flexed his pecs at a shy girl and grinned as she cups her nose to hide her blush. Girls were too easy, the guys were stubborn but Dean knew what a hunk he was; he didn't _need_ validation. 

He plopped himself into the red chair and kicked his feet up on the table, snacking on a salad from his lunch bag, since he had to keep his figure in trim... And his mom made it, she'd kill him if he came home with it still tucked nicely in the container at the bottom of his bag. 

So far there was a few people, only girls that just came by to flirt and say shit like 'I'll tell my brother.' Or 'I'll let my boyfriend know.' If either of them had a brother or boyfriend, they would _NOT_ be dressing like that. They played Dean for an idiot. 

Dean sighed and nibbled on a leaf, because even a leaf was better than his mom's salad, it was just vegetables in general that Dean hated, no offense to his mother that was an amazing cook. 

Dean's rested his cheek into his palm and tried to blow off the forming sweat on his forehead as he stared blankly at the never ending line of first years. 

"Virgins." 

he muttered to himself and rolled his eyes. 

His first year had been a massive let down and he was only 2 days in, there was the college tour for day one, then talking to a mentor or two for the second day, he just wanted it to be over... 

'Pursue your love for sports, Stanford's football team! You'll have fun!' Nope... Dean could take a wild guess that there would be essays and lectures, visiting the field maybe once a week, maybe the second year they actually start training out on the campus track... if they’re lucky... _Maybe_.

——— 

Being on campus was like a dream come true for Sam, in the most _manly non disney fairy tale_ way that there was. All his life had lived up to this final moment: 'Get good grades and be a good son, stay out of drugs and drinking.' Two out of three's not bad. 

Drugs and the alcohol aside, he still had a perfect GPA _and_ honors. His senior year he even got to be elected class president. 

Smart kid, easily made friends, Sam had a talent for adapting with the crowd, so he was very good at socializing. (Unlike Dean). Sam could get half of these other freshman to join the football team just by discussing its benefits and possible payrolls. 

He finished highschool with scholars, content with every decision he made up until then (minus the substance abuse) and ever with his girlfriend, Jessica Moore. 

Jessica: She's a pretty blonde thing, cheerleader, with half a heart for ol Sammy Boy and this girl's been his rock all the way through, he had some bad days, but she worked miracles. 

Now why were the two outside on campus grounds instead of inside where it was less hectic and air-conditioned? Jessica, that's why.

They walked by the table but Sam didn't bother giving it a second thought, until Jessica grabbed ahold on his shirt and dragged him backwards to take a flyer, he could have fought it off, but Jessica has always known what she wanted and there was just no stopping her. 

"Sam, it can be that high school stereotype relationship we never had. The jock and the cheerleader. Everyone wants that!" Jessica might as well be shouting in his ear. 

Sam rolled his eyes at her and snagged a flyer from the shirtless man sitting at the table, he could have just picked one off of any tree but he just had to make some delicious eye contact with this idiot. 

———

Dean was fanning himself with some flyers when a gorgeous blonde bombshell girl dragged her pet giraffe of a boyfriend up to the table. 

"Well hello, _ladies_ ~" There Dean goes, flexing his pecs again while he playfully fanned the boy with the papers. 

The taller dork took a flyer, and Dean almost snorted at the look he gave him. This dude was a coast for sure.

———

Sam considered these kinds of guys to be stuck up losers, the type to take a girl on a date, slide a phone up her skirt and brag about it to his friends that he just did her. 

"Thanks, man." He chose to be casual, seemed friendly, but he did _not_ want to make friends with this guy. 

Thinking back to a moment ago, 

Just looking at that weirdo for a few seconds as he accepted that flyer from him gave him _that_ impression. After all, he was sitting there _WITH HIS SHIRT OFF._

_Fucking exhibitionist._ Sam gritted his teeth, showing sudden disgust as the male flexes, attempting to walk away. 

———

Dean snickered once they'd left. He'd had a boring day but that pissy look had made it so much better. He waved goodbye to the guy and when he turned his back, Dean gave a smooch. 

This kid was probably just jealous of his sexy body and gorgeous face, after all, Dean was _mister steal your girl._ Better watch out. 

...

When the end of the day crept up on him and the sky began to darken, Dean and the other stalls began packing up. Now to head back on over to his parent's place to eat a microwave meal before working out. Ew... Or maybe he'd just sleep.

He'd thought about getting his own place for more privacy because his parents were getting a little tired of his late night shenanigans, maybe the day wasn't over yet. Stopping by and looking at a few apartments sounds like a way to properly end it, not that he could afford a place with his minimum wage job but the guy could sure dream. 

He dragged all the sports equipment he laid out earlier back into the gym with a little help from his team and then yelled goodbye, receiving no recognition or even a small wave and ran off.

Dean picked out his keys from his pocket and hopped on his motorcycle, careful not to scratch her when he put the key in to start her up, (psh, _her_ ).

Once he was out of the driveway and on the road and— you guessed it, still not wearing a shirt... He was free, now he had time to do whatever he wanted. 

He ends up stopping at Wendy's for a burger before he was going to look at a few apartments on his drive home, he _needed_ that burger, that taste of salad— of grassy grass, it needed to go. 

_God bless that pigtailed redhead inna dress._ Dean snorted, mouth half full of burger meat as he crams the bag with the rest inside his seat compartment and rides out of the drive through. 

He checked out a few apartments, took down some numbers on his palm and hopped back on his bike. 

Cutting a few corners and he's back in his neighborhood, a quiet little place, never saw the neighbors except when they would get in their cars or come out and get the mail, but Dean liked the quiet. He always liked annoying the neighborhood when he blasted his speakers. 

He let himself into the house and dumped the food on the table. Dean takes off his pants and throws them over the stairwell, kicking off his shoes and leaving them in the walkway.

Dean's already in the bathroom to shower, reminding himself there was the welcoming party he heard his friends talking earlier in the mess hall. Maybe he could get lucky tonight or come home _very_ sore. 

As the shower lights flicked alive, he slipped under the warm welcoming spray. The dildos stuck to the shower wall bobbing about, one was a little heavy and he noticed the suction cup slipping. He pushed it back up and shook his head, disappointed. 

"Not today guys. I got practice tomorrow— Sorta... But I can't be limping around."

He's talking to his dildos. This guy really needed friends...

———

...

Now it's later in the day, the sun had gone down. Sam had watched it set from his window to their new apartment. After Sam's first encounter with the shirtless stud on campus, Jessica then dragged him all the way to the bookshop and then shopping... 

She got so many things for the new bathroom Sam wondered if there'd be any room to brush his teeth after she's done with it. 

Sam and Jess had gone and bought out half the bookshop and store. But at least they got their study books, and they'd never run out of bath oils, salts and body soap. 

It didn't even put a dent in that rich boy's wallet, he earned his money, between side and summer jobs, and he comes from a wealthy family who's supported him the whole way through. He was grateful for all their support. 

So he owed it to them to study hard and make something of himself. 

Sam takes a book from the pile and flips it open, passing the table of contents like routine and points his finger down to the place where he left off. 

Studying was his number one priority and wanting to be a lawyer (though not quite sure) that meant a lot of work and not much play. But Jessica was an upbeat girl who made it her lifelong job to get Sam out and meeting new people. 

> "So I heard there's a welcoming party tonight for all the college freshman, we should go, maybe you can talk to those guys more about initiation."

Sam looks up from his page and gives Jessica this half quirky looking smile followed by some awkward laugh and he shakes his head, smacking his tongue. "Uh— Sounds like a cult." 

> "Well, people have died in initiations, could have possibly been a human sacrifice." She pretends to ponder. 

Sam was already stressed, thinking about all the work that has had to do, sure they did have a little time to mess around before they had to seriously crack down and study for their future.

But it's not just school, they had a whole new apartment; they haven't finished unpacking, he still had to fill out tons of forums for different things, the last thing he's thinking about is going to a party.

"Jess, I thought we agreed that if we were going to live together that you'd have my back in this. You can't be dragging me off to pep rallies and parties all the time."

Jess sighs at him and sits at the table, ripping the book from his hands.

> "You never have any fun! High school is where you were all serious! College is just— Kick back and relax. You'll still have time for all your studies! Just come to this one party with me. _One_ party." 

He gives an annoyed sigh at her, takes the book back and slides it under his chair before he stands up. 

"What time is this... party?..."

> "Oh, it's already started. That hot shirtless guy will probably be there, maybe you two can hit it off."

"Let's say we didn't." 

She stands up, tugging him down to her height and leans in closer for a kiss, He laughs a little, kissed her cheek, grabbing the handle to his shoulder bag and puts it around himself. He liked keeping his laptop on him at all times and a few choice of books.

He willingly steps out of the apartment door, locking it up and getting in his car, accompanied by Jessica in the passenger seat. 

Sam hesitated, not bothering to put the keys into the ignition, instead he grips the wheel and pats it like a pair of bongos in the slapping tune of _take on me_ by A-ha.

"Sam... Please, not this again.” Jessica complains, crossing her arms against her chest. 

Sam finally jams those keys into the ignition and starts the car up, backs up slowly onto the street and

turns on the radio as some retro pop— (weird shit) music fills the space between them on the ride back to campus.


	3. THE PARTY

After spending way longer than he had to in the shower, Dean styles his hair and stands in front of his closet, (Where he spends a majority of his life) rocking on the heels of his feet.

He passes the coat hangers, trying to find something sorta ‘masculine’ but a little flirty too. 

He goes for a black leather jacket that shows off his arms, and tight tank, some skinny jeans that hug his ass and flip-flops. (because he's also lazy.)

  
He finger guns himself in the mirror before grabbing his keys and heading to campus. Tonight he's going to make a girl or guy very lucky.

...

The jet red motorcycle rolls up in the parking lot and Dean lets his foot down before taking his keys out of the ignition, twirling them around his finger. 

This is nowhere near his first party, he'd gone to so many in high school he lost count. 

Dean sits there on his bike, watching couple after couple walk into the school, some in dresses like they were going to prom, some just casual, but all joined at the arm like they didn’t understand the concept of personal space, not even the smallest space between the two, their hips basically grinding into each other. 

"Shit, forgot my escort to a fucking college party. Love being reminded I'm single." Dean complains, pouting. 

_Time to put on a face to make friends and don't be such a Debby Downer, Dean._

He tugs on the rearview to his bike and checks his teeth, practicing his smile in the mirror. 

"Uh huh... Yeah, totally fuckable." 

He winks at himself and conjures up some horrible Joey Tribbiani impression, while cocking his head "How you doin?" He blows his reflection a kiss.

Dean finds a smile he likes and sticks with it, he locks up his bike and he's running onto campus.

He gets to the Kappa Beta hall, high fives the jock at the door and swaggers in. 

The bass is sending vibrations through his core almost ear-splitting loud. Damn these freshman parties were awesome! He grabs a vodka shot and walks over to where people were dancing; He makes little eye contact with a girl and she's already trying to grind on the floor. 

Dean accepts the invitation and hesitantly slides his hands down to grip her hips, when there's no protest, he gets a more firm hold and pulls her closer. 

> "You new here? Never seen you before!" The girl shouts, competing with the loud music.

"Three days." Dean gives a subtle nod, looking over her shoulder at a sultry-looking group of fuck boys, in every school, It's always the straight guys who were hot, just Dean's bad luck. 

> "You got a girlfriend?" The girl interrupts. 

"No! No, not me. Not really interested in a commitment, life's too short!" 

Dean yells, and his ears might as well be bleeding from how loud the DJ blares the music over the speakers.

> "Well yeah, have to try all the different flavors first." 

Dean chuckles at that and spins the girl around before losing her in the crowd.

Try all the different flavors first... yeah, something like that... Sizes...

Dean loves parties, what happened that night stays in that night it's all 'kiss and no tell' His favourite. 

The music's slowing down and suddenly making love to him and everyone is having a great time, there is no way someone or something could ruin it.

Nothing.

———

...

The impala's been parked out in the lot for a while, the front seats empty but the couple hadn't gone inside the building yet, instead they're in the back seat, fooling around.

Their clothes are getting wrinkled during their make-out session and Jessica's really handsy, messing up Sam's hair.

Sam pulls back to catch his breath and gropes her breast, still fully clothed and grinds into her.

> "You want to?" Jessica cups Sam's face and gives him a sweet smile.

Sam pauses, sitting up, fixing his hair and shirt collar. "Mm... No, not yet." He shakes his head and looks away.

>"Sam, that's what you always say. You forget to mention some religious upbringing? Is it because we need to tie the knot first?" She teases.

"Jess—... No, no that's not it. Okay? Y-You said you'd wait, you'd be patient. I'm just not ready yet." 

>"Seriously... It's been 3 years, Sam. We're not kids anymore." 

"I—..." 

>"Are you afraid to have sex with me?" 

"No!" He lies, "No! Of course not. Why would I be? That's just stupid. No, no, I'll uh—"

He takes her hands and holds them up to his chin to kiss her fingers. "You’re right, not kids anymore... Tonight, okay? Promise." 

Jessica could recall all the times they ended up in a position like this and he chickened out, she didn't know what her boyfriend's deal was, but Sam obviously had stuff he wasn't dealing with so she shrugs it off, as she always did.

She slips out from underneath him and opens the back of the trunk to get a spare pair of clothes from her suitcase and his.

She strips down in the parking lot and Sam looks both ways to make sure nobody's watching and does the same, but just his shirt, he needs a less wrinkled one. 

She pulls over her lacy tank and now she's in shorts and he's in a band shirt instead of a red sweater. 

> "Ready?" 

Sam sighs, curling a strand of his girlfriend's hair. "Do I have to?" 

>"Yes! Come on. It'll be fun!"

Jessica is practically dragging Sam out of the parking lot and into the gym, and he couldn't have been anymore uninterested. But for Jessica, Sam put on a smile and straightened up before walking in. 

>"Meet some new people tonight! You're good at that!" 

After their little nookie in the car, Sam's left a little flustered, and he has indentions on his arms because she was really grabby... Always so grabby. 

But at first glance, it just looks like Sam got out of bed until he pats his hair down to look a little more presentable to the crowd, not that he cared to impress. 

>"You think maybe Jimmy might come? I called him earlier.” Jessica glances up at her bean stalk of a boyfriend.

"Probably not. Last I heard he had a lot on his mind, with Kelly being pregnant and all." He slips his hands into his pockets, fixing them. "Guess he should have wrapped it up and maybe he'd be here." 

She distances herself from him and is heading over to the table with all the food and drinks. 

> "I'll go get some drinks! This is probably the only party you'll go to with me for the entire time here, so I want to take advantage and get you super drunk!" 

She turns to go get the drinks and Sam whines. "Jess- Wait... I don't— I'm trying to stop..." 

She was long gone, lost in the crowd before he could even finish... "Drinking..." 

He sighs and leans into the wall, watching everyone. He tries to look as unapproachable as possible but who know if it would work. The last thing he'd do is head over to the group of jocks.

He gets a closer look as they crowd around the refreshment table and it looks like that asshole from early hadn't showed up because he wasn't with his buddies. 

"Huh, where's Mr Flex-His-Pecs?" Sam rubs his chin, lost in his own thought. ("WOOOOOH!") That is until Sam is startled by whooping coming from the dance floor, he turns his head to see the idiot. 

There he is...oh god...

That fucking monstrosity. 

———

"MORE SHOTS!" Dean throws his plastic cup to the floor and smashes it with his foot. "I AM HUMPED— I mean..." Dean mouths his sentence to himself before correcting his own statement. "PUMPED! BUT BY ALL MEANS, HUMP OR PUMP ME, HELL YA, LET'S GET FREAKY!" 

———

Sam is already disgusted and just ignores the fumbling moron on the dance floor, until the stranger catches glimpse and jumps up to get Sam's attention, waving his hands like he's helping land a plane.

Everyone's staring and Sam shakes his head in disbelief, he did not know that guy, and he did not _want_ to know that guy.

_Stop staring at me! Look at the pretty girl next to you! Or the one about to grab your crotch, Not ME!_

"HEY, HEY! GUY! HEY GUY! I KNOW YOU! GUY! BUDDY! HEEEY!"

Shouts the idiot from across the gym. 

Sam sinks back in embarrassment and soon pulls himself off the wall to go find Jessica like a little lost puppy. 

———

3 hours and five drinks in, (not including shots) and Dean has become a horny bastard. 

He hasn't played with himself all day and now is his chance to look for someone.

Girls were easy to pick off but he chose to keep a low profile with the guys and if he ended up leaving here with some hot stud (like himself) it would be through a back entrance... in more ways than one.

It sure fucking would be. Dean thinks to himself, smiling like the idiot he is. 

Dean lost count how many bodies he dry humped on the dance floor and how many girls grabbed his dick instead of his arm to pull him closer. He lost count hours ago. 

( PLAY 'TOXIC' on) 

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/6I9VzXrHxO9rA9A5euc8Ak?si=pwoVTD43Re6xkPiM0DRgrg)

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/ICjG8t_SnSg)

He's one Britney Spears song away from twerking with the sluts on the dance floor and soon as he hears the beginning cords to 'toxic' flood the speakers, his shirt is off, he's swinging it in the air like a lasso and throws it into the crowd.

———

Sam finds Jessica and pinches the back of her shirt, just so he won't lose her again tonight. When he hears the music go from slow to a fast, funky, iconic, Britney Spears song, he directs his full attention back to the dance floor.

It's like the crowd around the shirtless stranger just backed off to give him his own spotlight, like some magic mike bullshit. 

Once he's moving, Sam's eyes are glued and watching every bend and twist his body makes and so is Jessica. 

Pretty much everyone in that room ( except the lesbians too busy kissing in the corner because they couldn’t give a damn about the shirtless stud) were watching him.

The way he thrusts his hips to the beat and all the sweat building up on his skin... but because of the lighting, it just looks like glitter. 

Mouthing the whole song and singing bits and pieces in between, Sam and Jessica had a mental mutual agreement that they wish they had a zoom button, he's just too far away to get a good shot. 

Jessica looks back at Sam whose jaw remains clenched so tight he could crack a tooth and she smirks up at him. 

> "Sam, you're staring at the quarterback." 

Sam rips his eyes away from the shirtless dancing man and back down at his girlfriend.

"Wh-What? Am Not" Sam cocks an eyebrow and laughs. 

———

All the staring made Dean nervous, but he's too loose to care, so he continues to sway and grind his hips into the floor. 

He flips around, cock hard but imprisoned by denim, his breath is hot and he subconsciously touches himself which drives the girls wild and some of the guys. Oh, he caused a few boners with that little move. 

"Mmm... Fuck..." Dean murmurs before getting back to his feet and the songs reaching its end. He hears the crowd clapping and the girls are screaming like he's some pretty boy singer on world tour but Dean's not complaining, he loved any kind of attention.

Dean seeks out the blonde bombshell and her giant ass boyfriend, and he's rushing through the crowd to get to them once the song is over. 

They're both turned away, talking to each other but he taps the blonde's shoulder and she turns to give him a hug, guess she likes hugs. He looks over at his leather jacket still draped over a chair and he sighs in relief, he'd hate to lose that thing.

"You enjoy my little show?" Dean's slurring his words but grinning.

———

After Jessica breaks the hug, she pulls Sam in their direction and pretends to do a little cheer in the jock's honor.

> "You were fucking amazing! Wasn't he amazing, Sam?" She nudges Sam's shoulder and winks up at him. 

He moves away a little, so he's no longer being touched; he's just not in the mood. "Uh... Yeah, pretty cool dance moves for uh- a white guy..." 

———

"Thanks, and hey, some white guys can dance, just look at Michael Jackson!" 

———

Sam's about to step in and correct Dean on how wrong he is but he just lets it go, so instead he replies with a long and condescending "Suuuuure." just leaving it at that.

———

Dean holds out his hand for a shake, finally ready to become acquainted with Bombshell's pet giraffe.

"Dean, Dean Andrews. Yeah, like from the Archie comics, but when puberty hit, I lost the red hair, just kept the freckles." 

———

Sam takes the offered hand in a firm hold and now he's staring.

Sam's taking him, this time there's not even a table between them, his height, face, chest. He's drop dead gorgeous and shiny like a man's bald head, a bad example but Sam's lost a limb or two at this point, he's not fully functional up there. 

He watches sweat drip down from his chin to his neck and the middle of his chest, sparkling like a vampire from twilight, from what little Sam could see, his body's the definition of symmetry and not one beauty mark or mole on his skin, just lots of freckles, It's like a few trickles of sweat were playing connect the dots down his chest.

Sam's staring a little too long that he's falling away from this world and the music is drowning out in the background, all he hears is his steady heartbeat.

———

Dean smacks his tongue. "You gonna keep that?" 

———

Sam snaps out of it and comes back to reality, realizing Dean's staring at him too.

"W-Wh—" ("I said, are you gonna keep that? My Hand?") Sam looks around, then down at his death grip he's got on the poor guy's hand, still he doesn't pull away. "U-Uh..." 

———

"See I'm cool with giving you the other one. I'm sure there's a hacksaw around here somewhere. But buddy, that's my right hand, kinda need that one for uh— you know."

The kid pulls away, finally, and slides his hands into his pockets, no longer making eye contact. Cute, really cute. 

"So... You got a name or am I supposed to just call you 'guy—" ( "Sam..." )

"Oh! Well it..." Dean reaches over to the drinks and takes a few mini umbrellas, "Is a pleasure..." putting one in the girl's hair and he stands on his tippy toes to stick one behind Sam's ear too, a pretty pink one. "To meet you, Sam." 

———

"Y- You can't just go from dirty dancing to all casual like that. Okay? Nothing is a pleasure here." Sam snaps.

———

"Oh, psh, let me rephrase... ‘Fucking horrible to meet you, Sam.’ That better?" Dean raises an eyebrow.

———

"Yeah, touché Flex-A-Pecs." Sam glares, ( "Hah! Jokes on you, I like that name, I'm going to use it now." ) But now he's smiling. 

Dean stands next to Jessica and is being all flirty; no flags really went off because that's what you did at a party, you talk and make friends. But really it was the beginning of an end for him for the near future, maybe not tonight, but sooner than he thought.

"I gotta say you looked a lot better with a shirt." He wants to just cause a small rise from him. Nothing major.   
  


> "I think he looks good either way."

Jessica comments back.

Sam smirks at that but hides it with his palm. 

———

"Yeah, see? Listen to Jessica, she knows how she likes her men." 

Dean snorts and cuts in the middle to wrap his arm around Sam's neck to pull him down to his level. As he looks into his eyes with drunken mischief, he giggles.

"That's better now I can see your face you tall mother fucker..l So tell me, how in the hell did you manage to get a woman like that?!" 

He pokes Sam's chest before pointing over to Jess. Winking at her and slinging an arm around Sam's waist as he tries to noogie him but he's too short, the short bully never wins.

———

"Wait... You two know each other?" 

> "Dean's been all over the place since we got here, we talked awhile, guess you just didn't notice him coming by. We talked about how he's looking for a place, but right now he can't afford much so I suggested a roommate for him." 

"Oh...Okay then, yeah, he's been all over the place, guess I didn't notice." 

Sam just ignores Dean and whatever he's doing with his hands.

———

"So what are y'all at Harvard for...sex? drugs?...murder?"

He makes a shocked face and covers his eyes with Jessica's hands, trying to make her laugh but he's also stupid drunk. 

There's slow music playing and Dean playfully grabs Sam's hips, He can't help but move a little more sensually with him, and when his touch glides up to Sam's shoulders, he might as well be drooling when he feels how firm Sam is. Fuck, he's a man in a half. 

Dean loves firm guys. 

Maybe he'd bone both of them tonight, that would be an epic story, one to tell his future children at bedtime. 

———

"Don't you mean Stanford?...We just go way back." Sam ends up letting out an inhuman noise when those hands grab his hips. 

Sam tried to keep his cool but found it a little weird that this guy was wrapping his arms around his neck, grabbing his hips and swaying into him, but he excuses him for it because he is super drunk. 

Jessica passes Sam a shot, and he downs it, smirking at both of them, he needs to lighten up a little, but gaze is locked on Dean sways. 

Jessica smiles back at him. Sam's eyes were now glued to Dean's hips until Jessica interrupted him.

> "So since he's looking for a roommate, I told him about you."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her, he was confused, just an hour ago the two of them were unpacking a little bit into the apartment, so why would she say this?

"Jess uh, you're going to be living with me, remember? What, is he supposed to sleep on the roof?" He laughs nervously.

> "Yeah, but a few hours ago my sister called, she needs help financially, so I offered to move in with her, her apartment isn't even far from here— I was going to tell you but..."

"You had to wait until you were drunk, apparently." He clenches his jaw, not in the best mood now, he thought they had this all figured out and then she drops this on him.

> "I'm sure the two of you would get along, he's super laid back, right Dean?" 

"I just... I cannot believe what I'm hearing right now..." 

———

Another shot and Dean's drifting. 

"Yeah, whats Jesssss says. C'mon sssSam, I'll pay rents, hey whaterabout a test for run? Before really figure we it all out. Huh?"

———

Talk about broken english

"What?..."

He smells the stench of alcohol on Dean, he's way too wasted to drive whatever the hell he drives. 

———

Dean sits up on the table and kicks off his shoes. 

"Listen to the babes. You nnn me? We gonna have a blast! I promiseee, heh.. but you gotta cook, I can only cook sssalad. Iss salad cooking?”

Dean continued babbling on.

"Just think of the trial run as going to one of those adults stores and you buy a dildo and you try it out and if it doesn't work you send it back to the store." ( "WHAT?!" ) 

It's clear Sam doesn't understand because he's just another virgin, oh well. He tried. 

Dean grumbled and grabs Jess by the waist this time, pulling her close and swaying from the table as he pretends to dance with her, until the table collapses under his weight and Dean's covered in punch and beer. 

"Ah...fuck me..." Dean passes out cold, eyes rolling to the back of his head, reaching his limit of alcohol.

———

Jessica looks to Sam who's in a horrible mood now. 

> "Well, he's gonna be out all night. Guess he's your responsibility now."

Jessica pulls Sam to give him a kiss and leaves the gym with one of her friends. 

Sam looks down at the pretty boy who is knocked out on the broken table and lets out a defeated sigh. 

He finds a good angle to pick him up and slowly grabs hold of him, lifting him up, careful not to wake him.

"Already want to wish you out of existence, yeah, this'll work out great." Sam smiles at the sleeping man in his arms and carries him out of the building.

He lets him down by the car tire and opens the trunk to retrieve a blanket to put down on the leather seat before settling Dean in the seat who's covered in sticky punch and the stench of beer.

His rolling stone shirt has seen better days, luckily it's an old top and a few rounds in the wash should get it cleaned or It'll get thin and rip. 

He sees Dean's motorcycle parked close by and knows they have to leave it there overnight. Hopefully, the night will be kind. 

Sam's left unamused as he starts up the car and drives away, besides the purr of the engine, everything's silent as Sam glanced over at the sleeping dirty blond riding shotgun. 

"At least you're getting home in one piece, we'll pick up your bike tomorrow." 

Sam picks the umbrella from behind his ear and snorts at it, forgetting it was even there up until now, he pulls a strand of Dean's hair back and sticks it behind his ear and it gives Dean this soft, less reckless moron look. 

Sam lets out a regretful sigh. 

_I'm in trouble aren't I?_


End file.
